Yin & Yang
by Cha Lianhua
Summary: Yin dan Yang membuat Sakura terlempar ke 'Enam puluh sembilan tahun' yang lalu. membuatnya mengerti akan masa lalunya dan membuatnya terus bertahan agar sejarah tak berubah.


**Yin dan Yang**

**Pair : ****SakuraxKakashi**

**Rate : T**

**Naruto Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Cha Liánhuā**

**Summary :**

**Kehidupan Sakura Haruno yang awalnya biasa, menjadi luar biasa karena dirinya terlempar pada masa lalu yang yang mengungkap identitas serta melibatkannya pada penyelesaian sebuah masalah besar dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, demi sebuah sejarah agar**

**tak berubah.**

...«»**«» ...

**Chapter I :** Awal petualangan

'Sakit' hanya itu yang ku rasakan, terdangar suara tangisan di mana-mana, ku buka perlahan mataku 'Kaa-san', beliaulah orang pertama yang ku lihat, benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kaa-san ku tersayang seperti itu, wajahnya pucat dengan kantung mata yang bengkak dan menghitam.

'Kenapa ini? apa yang terjadi?' tubuhku terasa ringan, seperti terseret pada pusaran angin yang dalam, gelap dan dingin.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, setelah melihat ke sekeliling, aku terpukau, tempat ini benar-benar indah, udara yang benar-benar segar, dan dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dimana-mana 'tempat apa ini? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?' banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di benakku sekarang, tapi entah kapan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Ehh..?! Anda sudah datang? Cepat sekali?" seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul entah dari mana. "Kau? siapa?" tanyaku polos karena aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. "Oh ya, dan dari mana kau tahu aku akan datang kemari?"

"Perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi, saya akan menjadi 'pemandu wisata' Anda selama anda berada di tempat ini." katanya sopan sembari membungkuk memberi salam ala bangsawan, aku kikuk dibuatnya, dan sepertinya dia benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tapi aku tak sedang berwisata, sebenarnya aku lebih tepat dikatakan tersesat, ummm Tuan apa kau tahu jalan pulang?"

"Tersesat? Hahahaaaaa... kedatangan Anda di sini telah direncanakan Nona, jadi kurang tepat rasanya jika anda menyebut perjalanan anda ini dengan kata 'tersesat'. Kata pria itu menjelaskan. Mataku membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya "Apa kau tidak salah Tuan? Direncanakan? mustahil, aku tak pernah merencanakan untuk pergi berlibur, apa lagi sampai pergi berwisata sejauh ini."

"Percayalah Nona, kalau aku berbohong mana mungkin aku tahu akan kedatangan Nona dan menjemput Anda di sini!" pria itu dengan sabar menjelaskan semuanya yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk ku percaya.

"Oh ya, Nona pakaian Anda sangat bagus." Katanya sambil tersenyum, aku melahat diriku sendiri yang tengah menggunakan dres putih selutut dengan kain yang sangat nyaman digunakan, lalu aku memperhatikannya 'kenapa pakaiannya seperti di zaman Dinasti saja'

"Pakaianmu juga bagus, tapi sejujurnya, eeerrrr agak sedikit. Ummm aneh." Kata ku polos

"Hahahaaa, anda orang yang sungguh polos Nona, dan sepertinya Nona sudah tidak asing dengan keberadaan saya di sini." Katanya sambil jalan perlahan "Mau ke mana?" " Ingin Pulang." Apa dia bilang? Pulang? "Pulang ke mana?" "Tentu saja ke rumah saya Nona."

"Sudah Kembali Tuan?" sapa seseorang gadis pada Kakashi "Hmmm ya Ino, Dimana Tou-san?"

"Ada di dalam dan sedang menunggu Anda." Sesaat ia melirikku, tersenyum dan berkata "Selamat datang Nona Haruno!"

Hah dari mana dia tahu namaku, lebih tepatnya nama keluargaku? "Terima kasih, tapi bagamana Anda dapat mengenal saya?"

"Sepertinya Anda belum menjelaskan pada Nona ini Tuan." Dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum mananggapinya. Menjelaskan apa? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ingin tersesat lagi Nona?" "Eh apa? Kau mau ke mana lagi?" dasar orang aneh bukannya menjawab malah terus berjalan. Setelah sekian lama berjalan dalam kesunyian aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kita di mana?" ia tak menjawab dan terus berjalan, "Anda orang yang tidak sabaran." Dengan itu aku tak akan bertanya padanya lagi 'Terima saja nasipmu Sakura' dan saat ini entah di mana aku merasa berjalan melewati jalan setapak dari batu-batu Yang di susun dengan sangat rapi, bahkan ada sebuah kolam yang sangat terawat dengan teratai yang mekar di atasnya "Apa kolam itu ada ikannya?" tanyaku sekali lagi dengan polosnya. Bukannya menjawab Kakashi berbalik tak ada lagi wajahnya yang santai, hanya wajah yang terlihat serius "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke zamanmu Sakura? Aku bertanya sebegai seorang teman, bukan lagi sebagai seorang pengawal yang akan mengantarmu pada... "Ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat serius, dan kini tak tersirat lagi ketenangan pada matanya.

"tentu." Satu kata yang menjawab pertanyaaan panjang lebar darinya, tanpa memperdulikan mengapa ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Saat ini kau berada pada zaman pemerintahan Clan Uchiha, dan yang memegang kursi pemerintahan adalah tuan Uchiha Fugaku" aku terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakannya "Ini adalah _enam puluh sembilan_ generasi sebelum kau Sakura, kau disini karena kami memerlukan bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu dalam negeri kami." "aku tak mengerti, aku bingung, lalu bagaimana cara kau membawaku ketempat ini? Apa kalian punya semacam mesin waktu?" "Hahahaaaaa... lagi-lagi kau membuatku tertawa Sakura." 'kenapa dia tertawa?' innerku ikut mengomentari sakapnya. "Maaf-maaf, ehemm lihatlah kalung yang kau gunakan itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk kalung yang tengah ku gunakan, "Ini kalung Kaa-san ku!" "Kalung ini yang mencarimu sakura, dia yang memilihmu untuk menjadi tuannya, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan bersatu dengan kalung itu." "apa maksudmu Kakashi? Ini hanyalah kalung turun temurun yang diberikan dari generasi yang satu ke yang lain berawal dari Baa-san lalu pada Kaa-san dan akhirnya aku sekarang." "Kau adalah leluhur kami Sakura" Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku leluhurmu Kakashi, katamu ini adalah _enam puluh sembilan_ generasi sebelum zaman ku, tapi kenapa tempat ini masih terlihat primitif? Kalau benar aku adalah leluhur mu, seharusnya tempat ini lebih modern dari zamanku. dan apa hubungan kalung pemberian Baa-san dengan ini semua?" "kau benar-benar cerdas dan selalu ingin tahu sakura persis seperti'nya'. Begini Sakura, kau leluhur kami, karena kau merupakan reingkarnasi dari Nona Tsunade, dan ia lahir jauh sebelum Tou-san ku lahir, kelahirannya telah diramalkan, dan tepat hari yang telah diramalkan Ia lahir. Saat itu semua rakyat ikut senang karena kelahiran sang putra mahkota" "Tunggu-tunggu, putra mahkota? Tapi Baa-san kan-" "Wanita? Ya disitulah letak permasalahan ini Sakura, karena dalam ramalan itu berisi tentang kelahiran putra mahkota bukan putri mahkota, semua kaget dan menganggap bahwa permaisuri, Kaa-san dari Nona Tsunade itu telah melakukan perbuatan jahat dan telah dikutuk oleh dewa karena kesalahannya, sehingga ia melahirkan seorang putri bukan putra. Sehingga tidak akan ada lagi penerus kerajaan, pengganti sang raja, menurut tradisi raja yang tidak mempunyai keturunan laki-laki harus turun tahta dan digantikan oleh saudaranya yang memiliki keturunan putra,raja saat itu sudah tak dapat mempertahankan kekuasaanya lagi karena di dalam ramalan itu tertulis raja hanya memiliki satu keturunan saja" "Lalu bagaimana nasip Baa-san ku selanjutnya?""Ia akan di bunuh dengan cara di bakar dan abunya akan di taburkan di laut sebagai permintaan maaf raja terhadap langit, sebelum upacara itu berlangsung, ternyata raja menukar bayi sang putri dengan bayi yang lain." "Dari mana kalian tahu, raja telah menukarnya?" "Kami mengetahuinya belum lama ini, setelah raja turun tahta, Maka Klan Uchihalah yan mengambil alih kekuasaan karena merupakan salah seorang daari keturunan raja. terdahulu mengingat raja adalah putra tunggal dan tak memiliki keturunan yang sesuai kehendak langit maka raja pun di gantikan oleh kerabat dekat untuk segera naik tahta karena takut akan terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan, dan saat putra mahkota dari Clan Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah Madara Uchiha ingin dinobatkan ternyata langit menolaknya, badai besar terjadi saat acara penobatannya para tetua menyimpulkan bahwa yang dapat menghalangi penobatan raja hanyalah Baa-san mu yang tidak lain putri raja itu, Tsunade Haruno. Dan belum lama ini Tou-san bercerita ternyata Jii-san ku terlibat dalam rencana penukaran bayi yang akan di bunuh itu. Setelah itu kami di sini tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi." Aku mengangguk mengerti tapi masih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan "Lalu apa hubunganya dengan aku disini? Dengan kau membawa ku ke tempat ini? Dengan reingkarnasi yang ku alami? jujur saja ini semua benar-benar terasa konyol, hah reingkarnasi? masuk ke enam puluh sembilan zaman sebelum zamanku? ada apa ini?" Kakashi tersenyum dan berkata "Untuk pertanyaan itu, Tou-san ku yang akan menjawabnya untukmu Sakura."

...,,,,,,,,,,,,...

Yeeiiy akhirnya selesai juga

Chap1... teman-teman Author+Readers semua, ini Fic pertamaku lho-KakaSakulagi-! *gag ada yg tanya!*, makasih udah mau baca, maap kalau jelek-kanbarubelajar-, jangan lupa Review. Mau comment apa aja Lian terima deh, mau marah" boleh, mau bilang fic.a gag bermutu juga boleh, mau muji" apa lagi #plak-ngarep-

Lian ucap'n salam kenal untuk semua, Lian author baru didunia perFic'n *gubrak* ini :p

Akhir kata Wasalam #jiah

etttss jgn lupa (~^.^)~

R

E

V

I

E

W

...ChaLiánhuā...


End file.
